Poudlard ensevellit sous la neige
by Lizoune
Summary: One Shot : Pendant les vacances de Noël, Lily est la seule Gryffindor à Poudlard mais lorsque James revient plus tôt ...


**C'est ma première fanfiction, j'ai préféré faire un one shot mais j'ai l'intention de faire des fanfiction plus longues avec les Maraudeurs et Lily. Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer:__Les personnages sont à JK Rowling ( sauf Sienna Nicols )_

**One Shot : Poudlard ensevellit sous la neige**

Lily comtemplait la neige par la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était les vacances de Noël, et beaucoup d'élèves étaient partis rejoindre leur famille, sauf quelques uns dont Lily. Pendant cette peridoe, Lily fut nostalgique, réalisant à quel point ces années à Poudlard avaient été merveilleuses, et avaient dévéloppés en elle des talents inconnus, ceux de la magie.

Durant ces 7 années, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec ses camarade, de vraies amitiés, qui resteront gravés à jamais. Elle est devenue amie avec Sienna Nicols, une jolie brune qui partagait sa chambre, elles avaient durant toutes ses années partager leurs secrets; et bien evidemment elle avait rencontré les Maraudeurs composé de James Potter,Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. James était tombé amoureux d'elle, mais son arrogance n'avait pas séduit Lily, ne voulant pas être considérée comme une simple conquête.

Pourtant James s'était montré tenace, ne lâchant jamais prise, mais au cours de cette septième et dernière année James avait commencé à etre moins collant, arrogant, et beaucoup plus naturel; Lily fut etonnée d'avoir pu tenir une discussion serieuse avec lui! Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

Bien qu'elle n'avait que de bons souvenirs de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de penser à sa famille, elle s'entendait parfaitement avec ses parents, mais avec sa soeur Pétunia, c'était autre chose. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Pétunia évitait soignement Lily chaque fois qu'elle rentrait pendant les vacances, mais cette année Pétunia et son petit ami Vernon avaient invités leurs parents respectifs pour aller faire du ski à Aspen. Bien evidemment Lily avait été délaissé et fut obligé de rester à Poudlard.

Ses vacances à Poudlard s'étaient organisés très rapidement : réviser ses ASPIC , et lorsqu'elle ne révisait pas, elle profita pour se promener dans le parc.

D'ailleurs cette envie lui prenna à nouveau, elle enfila son manteau tout en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle, sans regarder devant elle, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui montaient vers elle. Quelle fut alors sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit au loin James Potter , il était à accroupi et taté le sol pour trouver un objet, Lily réalisa qu'il avait fait tombé ses lunettes . Myope comme une taupe sans elle, Lily alla l'aider.

'Tiens, tes lunettes .' lui dit elle . Il avait reconnu sa voix et leva immédiatement sa tête même si il ne pouvait pas la voir nettement.

' Merci Lily. Comment se sont passées tes vacances à Poudlard?'

'Elles étaient très calme à vrai dire, Poudlard était totalement désert . Et toi tu ne devais pas rentré dimanche et non jeudi soir?'

' Je vois que ma présence te fait plaisir, fit il avec un sourire charmeur. Oui je devais revenir dimanche, mais vois tu mes parents m'ont légerement fait comprendre que ma présence les gener, et oui ils fêtaient leur anniversaire de mariage alors j'ai suivi leur conseil et je me suis éclipser.'

' Tes parents se sont mariés en hiver?'

'Euh ouais, ils sont assez exceptionnels dans leur genre, dit James tout en soutenant le regard de Lily avec un petit sourire en coin. Je vais tout de même allé monter mes valises en haut .

'D'accord, moi je vais faire ma petite balade nocturne quotidienne. Bonne nuit James, repose toi bien'

'Merci Lily' il la regarde s'en aller, ravivant les sentiments amoureux qu'il lui avait caché depuis le début de l'année .

Sa promenade dura environ une heure, elle retira l'écharpe qu'elle avait si soigneusement emmitouflé autour de son cou et ses gants qui étaient composés des couleurs symboliques de Gryffindor. Elle remonta l'escalier menant à la salle commune et à nouveau elle aperçu James, il fixait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

'Tiens, tiens Mr Potter n'est pas encore au lit?'lui dit Lily tout en s'assayant sur le fauteuil à coté de lui

'Non ma chambre est vide, et euh ...j'ai jamais dormi sans eux...enfin tu me comprends, sans sous entendus... , lui repondit il avec une pointe d'embarras.

'Et oui tes petits gardes du corps te manquent, ce sont des réactions humaines James, tu peux me le dire'

'Si tu insistes, oui ils me manquent, tout comme tu m'a manqué pendant ces deux dernières semaines ...'

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammaient, et ne savant plus quoi dire, il continua

'Voyons Lily ne rougit pas, ce sont des réactions humaines, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu as toujours une place dans mon coeur, même si j'ai bien compris qu'entre nous il n'y aura rien, à mon grand regret fit il à voix basse. J'ai enfin reussi à te connaître sans qu'on se dispute, et c'est ma plus grande fierté.'

'Ce que tu me dis me touche tu sais, je t'en remercie de m'avoir montrer qui tu étais au fond de toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien et de vrai. '

Et elle se leva pour poser un bisou délicat sur sa joue droite, et lui dit au creux de l'oreille 'Fais de beaux rêves' et elle s'en alla lentement. Mais James l'entendait autrement, il se leva en murmurant ' Lily attend', elle se retourna, il la prit délicatement par la taille et remit ses belles mèches rousses derrière son oreille, il s'approcha pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres, elle lui répondit par un baiser encore plus intense.

Ils restèrent eveillés toute la soirée, en parlant de tout et de rien, ils se racontèrent leurs vacances respectives, ils se rappelèrent ensuite de leurs années passées à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient finalement endormis sur le canapé, se serrant l'un l'autre.

Ils préférèrent garder leur relation secrète, car chaque soir ils se donnaient rendez vous tard devant la cheminé pour se remémorer la passion de leur premier baiser et de leur première soirée _à deux_.

_FIN_

J'espère que ca vous a plu, désolée si il y'a des fautes , et comme c'est ma 1er fanfiction, je vous serais très reconnaissante si vous me donniez votre avis en postant une review. Merci

x_o_x_o_ **L**i**z**o**u**n**e**


End file.
